


That Fine Line

by Yati



Category: Disgaea: Hour of Darkness
Genre: Community: ot3_100, Drabbles, Humour, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-06-24
Updated: 2007-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yati/pseuds/Yati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too many in-game jokes and terrible, terrible innuendo! All in 100-word drabbles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles written for the ot3_100 community at LiveJournal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [#004: Love] Being together mattered more that being able to love or hate

Can demons love? Laharl would say "no", even when he knew better.

Can angels hate? Flonne would look horrified, but she knew better, too.

Etna didn't care for either question. On days like these, lounging on the warm rocks and watching the river of lava bubble and flow by, it didn't matter. Not when Laharl had his head in Flonne's lap, twirling a strand of her hair, and Flonne dozing against Etna's shoulder. Etna discreetly loosened Flonne's ribbons and threaded them through Laharl's cape, grinning at how mad both of them would be later.

They were together. That was enough.


	2. A Matter of Interpretation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [#010: Dreams] Laharl has very strange dreams.

"I dreamt I was a prinny."

Flonne blinked. "Well, that's . . . new."

"I bet you'd make a cute prinny, Prince," Etna chuckled. "With antennae and all."

"Hey!"

"You've done something bad that's making you feel really guilty, haven't you?" Flonne didn't sound accusing, just curious.

"I'm _always_ bad! I'm Overlord! Overlord! Ahahahahahaha!"

"I think that laugh is giving you indigestion," Flonne observed.

"And you're supposed to be evil, Prince, not _bad_." Etna smirked and yanked at Flonne's sleeve. "C'mon, let's chase the scary prinny out of the overlord's closet."

Laharl sputtered in protest. Some days it just wasn't worth waking up.


	3. Exact Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [#034: Pictures] Etna and Flonne always have a way to get what they want.

"Blackmail's always an option," Etna advised, looking up from her ledgers (Laharl and the Treasury didn't get along, thanks to his ongoing attempts of bribing the Dark Assembly). "It always works for me." She gave a maniacal grin, adding, "Photography is a great hobby, you know." She slipped Flonne a photo from inside a drawer and Flonne squealed in delight.

Flonne was all bubbly when she ambushed Laharl on his throne. "I've seen that picture of you," Flonne told him, "and I can get more."

Laharl choked on the pretzel he was eating, wondering where Flonne learned such evil ways.


	4. Measuring Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [#041: Growing] Some people/angels/demons grow up. Others just . . . don't.

"Did you two grow or something?" Laharl asked. He had been studying both Etna and Flonne so intensely that it was getting on their nerves. The girls looked at each other, puzzled.

"What do you mean, Prince?"

"I--- You-- You havecurveslikeJennifernow," Laharl muttered.

"Oh, so we're _sexy_ now?" Etna struck a pose.

Laharl considered that. "Not really. You're not making me uncomfortable yet."

Flonne's book flew through the air, hitting him square in the head. "Men! They never grow up!"

"Hey! I grew two inches!"

"MEN!" Both of them stalked away, leaving a perplexed Laharl searching for a measuring tape.


	5. Practise Makes Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [#049: Laughter] Laharl really needs to stop practising his evil laughter.

Etna made her way to the hallway, bleary-eyed, to find Flonne leaning against the wall, yawning. "What in the name of the Netherworld is the Prince doing?" Etna grumbled.

Laharl's laughter was echoing from the throne room. _He_ didn't sound sleepy. "Practising his evil laughter," Flonne said, her eyes closed. She seemed exasperated.

"What, can't practise that in bed?" Etna asked.

"Too busy with other things," Flonne answered, and Etna smirked.

"Let's get him busy, then. His subjects are sick enough of this to try and overthrow him again."

Flonne willingly obliged. Evil laughter didn't suit Laharl much anyway.


	6. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [#055: Fairytale] Traditional fairy tales don't work with Etna and Laharl.

"And they lived happily ever after!" Flonne said. "Love always finds a way!"

Laharl was puzzled. "That's it? Where are the torture chambers? The Great and Evil Overlord?"

"Huh?"

"Yes!" Etna's imagination went overboard. "The wicked angel who caught the demon prince---" Laharl gave a protesting "Hey!" at that --- "and cooked him in a pot when he was fat enough to eat!"

"Oi, Etna."

"So the kingdom went to his loyal vassal."

". . . It's supposed to end with a 'happily ever after', you two." Flonne looked glum.

Etna grinned at the sulking Laharl before pouncing on Flonne. "Whoever said it didn't?"


	7. Déjà vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [#059: Save] Somehow they felt like they've done this before . . . .

"This seems familiar, somehow," Laharl grumbled, heading towards the dimensional gate. "Haven't we done this before?"

"It's already the fifth cycle, dood," one of the prinnies said helpfully. Laharl scoffed before realising that he had no idea what that meant. He did, however, had a vague notion that he didn't want to spend his afterlife as a prinny.

"I guess everyone deserves second chances," Flonne murmured, a bit dazed, watching as the gate opened.

Etna shrugged, indicating she didn't understand and didn't care. "Here we go," she said cheerfully.

"Again, dood!" wailed the prinnies. Nobody paid them any attention.


	8. Where The Heart Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [#081: Home] Flonne goes to visit Celestia, leaving behind a grumpy Laharl and an exasperated Etna.

"Oh, come on, Prince, Flonne's not planning on staying in Celestia forever," Etna wheedled, and Laharl threw back his cape and stalked about the castle.

"Like I care," he said darkly. Etna gave up and went off to do more important things, such as running the Netherworld, for instance.

Flonne bounced into the hallways with a handful of gifts and flowers the next day. "I'm home!" she announced, trying to hug both Etna and Laharl at the same time.

Laharl glowered at her. "Isn't Celestia home?"

She giggled and gave him a peck on his cheek. "No, silly, you are."


End file.
